


you're a monster (but i still love you)

by bruisedbutlovely



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chapter 2 is an epilogue of some sorts, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Elder Guardian Hybrid TommyInnit, Enderdragon Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Epilogue, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff, Found Family, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Magic, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, SBI Monster AU, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno is a wither hybrid, Tommy is an elder guardian hybrid, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is an enderdragon hybrid, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wither Hybrid Technoblade, the second chapter is just family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: Phil had a habit of adopting monsters.Maybe it was because he was one as well.(in which phil adopts the three most dangerous beings in the universe and will do anything to protect them)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 117
Kudos: 950





	1. alone

**Author's Note:**

> i adore this idea so please, if you want to use this idea for stories, fanart, whatever, please do
> 
> however, please comment on this story if you did and where i can find it because i would love to see it!!!!
> 
> i love and adore all of you! don't forget to take care of yourself!!

Contrary to popular belief, Phil found Tommy first. 

He was found in the summer, when the air in the Overworld seemed just right and the sun felt warm when the wind was brought in, promising cold in the autumn and winter. But it didn’t matter what the wind promised because it wasn’t autumn or winter but summer. 

  
  


~~ free, loud, adventurous summer ~~

  
  


Phil found him on the end of the dock, when the older man was just fishing in the heat with his wings limp on his back. A jukebox playing Mellohi was resting next to him, its soft tune getting carried away in the sun’s careful hands. Of course, there wasn’t really a need to go fishing for food was no problem and random items were of no need but later, Phil would smile and be glad that he was there on the dock, in the summer heat.

There was a ripple in the ocean, something only caused by a creature in its depths so one of Phil’s hands left the rod, feeling around for a familiar netherrite sword. His eyes watched the middle of the ripple cautiously, never one to put things up to chance. 

And while he was expecting a drowned, a fish that wandered too close to the surface, he never expected a mop of blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean itself. 

His hand stopped right before he could grab his sword. 

“Hello, little man,” Phil, instead, murmured quietly. He took the striped bucket hat that he always had on off his head, setting it beside him. “What are you doing out here?”

The boy seemed to be curious, poking his head out of the water just a tad more. It was then that Phil noticed the strange rips along the sides of the boy’s neck that looked like gills. And then, the boy - hybrid - swam a bit closer, a strange magic settling and unsettling around him. It looked like a chain of magic, a certain kind that only a certain creature had. 

“You’re a guardian, aren’t you?” Phil asked and the hybrid perked up, recognizing the name that the humans on land gave him. A burst of magic came from him and Phil felt his hands were heavy, his movements were slow, signs of mining fatigue. He let out a shocked laugh and unlike many creatures, the hybrid did not shy away from it. “You’re an elder guardian.”

The hybrid let out something that sounded like a chirp and Phil laughed besides the fatigue dragging his bones. The warmth of the sun was slowly lessening as the day slowly turned to night and Phil abandoned any sense of fishing. The hybrid swam ever closer and rested his hands on the dock, reaching for the jukebox. 

“You like the music?” Phil asked, slowly turning up the dial so Mellohi’s notes filled the air. The hybrid chirped excitedly and swam in loose circles, imitating dancing. Phil turned it up all the way and as the sun slowly set on the two, Phil knew that the hybrid was going to come home with him. 

With Mellohi in one of the hybrid’s hands and his other in Phil’s, Tommy was officially brought home and was named Theseus only days later.

  
  


~~ sometimes, they visit tommy’s old home, a temple at the bottom of the ocean that was simply falling apart ~~

~~ phil with his water breathing potion and tommy with his gills that seemed to come when needed ~~

~~ however, one day, a human came in, so determined to kill the elder guardian and so determined to claim the temple for themselves ~~

~~ his blood stained the water ~~

~~ and phil was proud ~~

  
  


t̴̺̤͈͊͜h̷̩̑e̷̛̘͙̐̃͠ ̷̻͇̫̟̚̕ě̴̮̉̈́l̸̞̹̦͑̓d̶̨̳̦͗̿͘e̷̳̹̺̥̎̾ṛ̵̩̹̾͜͝ ̶̪͎̇̄͝g̶̣͐ũ̴͉͆̐̚ͅa̸̹̿r̴̨̦̘̊͜ḓ̷̢̧̙̄͐́́i̶͈̖̲̮͘a̸̼̺͘ͅn̵̞̗̏

  
  
  


Phil found Techno second. 

He was found in the winter, when the Nether was the only place where warmth seemed to be evident. Tommy and Phil had traveled there for potion supplies for the trips to the temple weren’t cheap. The ash in the air seemed to choke the two and the heat was almost unbearable but yet, they marched on in the winter.

  
  


~~ harsh, relentless, powerful winter ~~

  
  


Phil and Tommy found him in an abandoned Nether fortress, the bridges connecting the fortress falling apart into the lava below. He was hidden away in a tower, watching down on them as they passed by, searching for blazes. Phil felt a burning gaze on the back of his neck and he grabbed Tommy’s arm, pulling him out of the way of a wither skull, exploding a mere few feet away from the father and son. 

And Phil turned around, expecting a rogue wither that someone couldn’t quite kill but instead, he saw a boy who was floating with three pairs of glowing eyes. 

He didn’t draw his sword. 

“A wither hybrid,” Phil said in almost awe and kept his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, almost holding the elder guardian back from attacking. “Truly amazing.”

  
  
The wither hybrid in question narrowed his eyes, obviously untrusting of the winged figure and the small boy who had scales in patches. He raised his hands again, soul magic bubbling in the palms as a ghastly skull formed. Tommy narrowed his eyes, his own chain magic forming around his body, wrapping around him and Phil protectively. 

“We don’t want to fight,” Phil smiled up at the floating hybrid. “We don’t mean any harm.”

The wither hybrid didn’t seem to believe them, didn’t seem to trust his words and his eyes stared at the sword that glowed with enchantments etched into the netherrite. Swords and blood were scattered along the fortress, remnants of people who believed they could kill the monster and simply failing because of their own arrogance. He was ready for a fight because when humans or even hybrids came into his realm, they always wanted to fight so that’s all he ever knew. 

However, the duo never raised their sword once. They simply waited for the hybrid who, almost reluctantly, lowered his hands, floating down until his feet touched the netherbrick. Phil, with Tommy close to his side, approached the hybrid cautiously, one in wonder and one in unknown. 

“Are you hungry?” Phil asked, pulling out three cooked potatoes, one that he handed to Tommy. The guardian hybrid took it but still watched the wither hybrid carefully. They were from different realms and monsters from different realms never seemed to mix well. However, the wither hybrid took the potato almost reverently, like no had ever given him something without expecting something in return. 

Tommy chirped something for his tongue wasn’t quite ready for a human language yet but the wither hybrid seemed to understand. He growled something back and Tommy stuck out his tongue childishly. But the wither hybrid seemed to relax in their presence. 

And when Phil and Tommy left the Nether a few hours later, the wither hybrid they would call Technoblade, Techno for short, followed right after.

  
  


~~ unlike tommy, techno would always be more recognizable as a hybrid of a monster thought to be long lost ~~

~~ they found a village one day who came at them not with welcomes but with swords and shields ~~

~~ pushing tommy and phil back, away from the threat, techno, with a sword in one hand and his magic in the other, simply killed without remorse ~~

~~ blood flooded the village ~~

~~ and phil was proud ~~

  
  


t̷͓̬̱͊̿͑̕h̸̟̿ę̶͇̤̯̉͗͂͌ ̸̛̤̤͙̔w̷͚͇͙͛͑̿̎ͅį̵͙̥̩̒ť̷̨͂͒h̷̛͇͇́̍͝ẽ̵̤͐̚r̷̹͍̃

  
  
  


Phil found Wilbur last. 

He was found in the autumn, a medium between the blazing summer and the cool winter and when the leaves started to change from who they used to be. It was generally forgotten, pushed aside but yet, it took the best of summer and the worst of winter. 

  
  


~~ underestimated, bold, charming autumn ~~

  
  


The father and his two sons found the portal on accident, a simple cave that turned into stone bricks that turned into a forgotten stronghold. An empty portal laid above lava and once they figured it out, twelve eyes of ender were pushed into the notches. The portal burst to life with a bolt of thunder and they stared into the void together.

Falling into the End, they found themselves on an island that has been lost for centuries. There was a monster guarding the island, guarding the final realm.

And when Phil stepped in front of his boys, his mismatched family to protect them, he was ready for a dragon but saw a boy with wings instead. 

He sheathed his sword once again.

“Can I come up?” Phil called into the open void, his own wings pushing him off the ground. Tommy and Techno split up, watching the boy in the sky cautiously. “I’ll come up to you.”

It was an ender dragon hybrid with wings almost as big as Phil’s and purple magic that swirled around him, lashing out when Phil got too close. So, Phil kept his distance, flying leisurely through the air around the hybrid. Purple smoke was wrapped close around the hybrid, protecting him from the people who might try and take his home away from him again. 

“Those are my boys down there,” Phil started to try and fill the stale silence that lingered in the End. “The one with blonde hair is Tommy, he’s an elder guardian hybrid. The one with pink hair, he wanted to dye it, is Techno, a wither hybrid. They’re like you.”

The hybrid tilted his head at that, wondering and curious just like the other two were. Tommy, who played music disc after music disc because the music never sounded quite right when you were in the water. Techno, who tried new foods because anything in the Nether tasted simply of ash and of fire. This hybrid probably never heard a language like the human’s language.

Slowly, as Phil continued to tell stories, as Phil continued to let the words flow off his tongue, the hybrid’s magic started to calm, rest. The hybrid flew closer, hanging onto the stories like they were all he had. And Phil never pulled his sword out, not like the other humans did. 

“Come down,” Phil rested on the end stone, watching as the hybrid sat down next to him, his own black wings curling around his body. Techno and Tommy joined the two and by the light of the regeneration crystals that lit the skies dimly, they told stories. Techno and Tommy, still learning the human tongue, reverted back to their own languages, a series of chirps and growls that only final monsters could hear. 

The hybrid was simply lonely, left behind in a realm that people had forgotten about with only endermen that spoke a different language. He seemed to grab onto their words and held each one preciously, his own mouth trying them out but never giving the sound. 

And when the portal opened in the bedrock, Phil, Techno and Tommy fell through with the newly named Wilbur afterwards. 

  
  


~~ one day, a man came searching for the ender dragon to kill for money and for the somewhat fame it brought him ~~

~~ wilbur took to the skies faster than the others could ~~

~~ he attacked and attacked, his words curling around the man and cutting him down ~~

~~ his blood fell onto the grass ~~

~~ and phil was proud ~~

  
  


t̷̬̱̰̑̓͐ḧ̷̝̱͚̻́͊̓ę̷̗͈̽ ̷̞͌̑̕e̷̢͈̮͌̊̍n̴̞̗̎̏̿͘d̵͉͇̼͔̑̎̌̓ę̵̤̯̏̈̈́ŗ̷̡̐ͅ ̵̖͚̫̋̄̏ḋ̶̟̳̾̉r̷̠̊a̸͕͈̮̽̾͊ͅg̵̟̦̀̚o̶̫̻͆͜ņ̷̭͖̄͐̈́

  
  
  


They were monsters. And Phil knew that. 

Tommy, with gills on his neck and patches of scales littering his body. Tommy, with his chain magic that meant no one could flee once trapped. Tommy, with his profinity to start wars that would go down in history.

Techno, with three sets of eyes and gray bone showing where it shouldn’t. Techno, with his soul magic that cut down heart after heart even after the attack was over. Techno, with his bloodlust that could destroy cities overnight. 

Wilbur, with his dark wings and black claws that sharpened his fingers. Wilbur, with his purple magic that drowned others. Wilbur, with his stolen words that were soaked with poison and hidden edges. 

They were born from creatures of legends, of monsters too powerful to be killed, of stories that kept children in their bed, scared to leave. But they were also his sons, his little ones that he loved with everything he had and everything he could have. 

Tommy, with his love for music discs and sharp retorts.

Techno, with his love for potatoes and small smiles.

Wilbur, with his love for stories and soft singing.

They weren’t monsters. They were Phil’s sons. 

  
  


~~ a baby zombie threatened to take everything away ~~

~~ his three sons kill every zombie on sight ~~

  
  


But humans, cruel, unforgiving humans, believed that they were monsters, beasts from hell, unknowing and maybe, undeserving of love. 

Peace never seemed to be an option.

They were chased out of home after home for no matter where they hid, the humans always seemed to find them. They came with fire, with swords, with magic that was supposed to heal but instead, it hurt them. 

The family ran. What else were they supposed to do?   


Phil couldn’t lose his sons. 

  
  


~~ they were all he had ~~

  
  


And one day, he had to make a choice. 

With a chant in a forgotten language and magic that hasn’t been used in centuries, Phil bound the hybrid side of his sons.

Tommy lost his scales, his gills, his chain magic.

Techno lost two sets of eyes, his dark bones, his soul magic.

Wilbur lost his wings, his claws, his purple magic. 

They were simply human. 

And when the ritual was complete, Phil could only cry. Not because it worked but because he had to do it, he was forced to bound the truly unique part of his sons because people didn’t understand and they feared what they didn’t understand. 

With one final apology to his sons, his beautiful sons, Phil replaced their memories of the ocean, the Nether, the End with memories of humanity.

He wept. 

  
  


~~ he just wanted to protect them ~~

  
  


Yet, their hybrid side came out in ways they would never recognize but Phil could see it and Phil would smile. 

  
  


Tommy hit every water bucket.

~~ the water would protect him ~~

Tommy was drawn to the ocean.

~~ the ocean was his home ~~

Tommy slowed the other’s movements.

~~ his magic refused to be chained ~~

  
  


Techno heard voices in his head. 

~~ he had two other heads with words of their own ~~

Techno couldn’t be burned. 

~~ the nether was simply made of fire ~~

Techno’s explosions always seemed bigger than expected.

~~ his magic refused to be chained ~~

  
  


Wilbur looked endermen in the eyes.

~~ they would never attack the one that protected them ~~

Wilbur seemed to glide.

~~ he used to fly ~~

Wilbur’s words were like poison.

~~ his magic refused to be chained. ~~

  
  


Of course, they all wrote it off. But Phil knew better, Phil knew more, Phil remembered.

  
  


~~ he remembered when tommy was hidden in the ocean, when techno was lost in the nether, when wilbur was alone in the end ~~

  
  


And one day, Phil had to let them go. 

Wilbur left first with a friend with goat horns.

Techno left second with a championship to win.

Tommy left last with a disc in his hand.

Time went on. They sent letters, telling stories of their own adventures and Phil could hear their voices as the words went on and on. He kept every letter and would always respond when he could as he kept his house warm because one day, they would come home. 

Wilbur sent a letter saying that he joined Tommy.

Techno sent a letter saying that he joined Tommy and Wilbur.

Tommy sent a letter saying that Wilbur was falling.

  
  


~~ he would do anything for his boys ~~

  
  


“What are you doing?” 

  
  


~~ he would give anything for his boys ~~

  
  


“Phil?”

  
  
~~   
he would sacrifice anything for his boys ~~

  
  


“You just won L’Manburg back.”

  
  
  
~~ he would protect his boys ~~

  
  


“It isn’t mine anymore.”

  
  


~~ he would help his boys remember ~~

  
  


There was a ringing in Phil’s ear. There was the taste of ash in his mouth. There was blood dripping down his temple. There was destruction as far as the eye could see. 

Phil could see Tommy, his eyes wide and so blue like the ocean Phil found him in.

Phil could see Techno, his eyes alight and so red like the Nether Phil found him in.

And Phil could see Wilbur, his eyes insane and so dark like the End Phil found him in.

  
  


~~ phil could barely recognize them anymore ~~

  
  


“Kill me, Phil.”

  
  
  
~~ no ~~

  
  


“You’re my son.”

  
  
  
~~ you still are ~~

  
  


“They all want you to.”

  
  


~~ techno and tommy don’t ~~

  
  


“Wil-”

  
  


~~ it was time ~~

  
  


With the sword his own son handed him, Phil drove it into his chest. Wilbur’s voice hitched and he grabbed onto Phil like he was young again and scared that the humans would take him away. Phil held him close, his wings covering the duo in an attempt to protect them from the screams and from the outside world that was so cruel. 

Wilbur’s eyes stared into Phil’s and the father smiled. 

“Wake up, my son.”

  
  
Phil’s eyes glowed a blinding white. 

  
  


~~ and they remembered  ~~

  
  


h̸̨̩́̅̽e̸͔͙̅r̴̲̭͗o̷̫͍͔̘̊̄b̸͙̣̥̍ͅr̷͕͈̖̤i̵̱̼̊̓̆̑ň̶͈͚̓e̶̙̬̐̂̈́͘

  
  


“Tommy?”

  
  
Tommy was screaming. It hurt. 

  
  


~~ his magic was back ~~

  
  


“Techno?”

  
  
Techno was whispering. It hurt.

  
  


~~ his magic was unbound. ~~

  
  


“Wilbur?”

  
  
Wilbur was silent. It hurt. 

  
  


~~ they were finally free ~~

  
  


The brothers were changing. And the others could only watch. 

Chain magic surrounded Tommy and was as destructive as a tsunami.

Soul magic rested on Techno and was as unforgiving as fire.

Purple magic held onto Wilbur and was as deadly as poison. 

And Phil could only smile.

  
  


~~ they were monsters and that was okay ~~


	2. together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wilbur soot as a dragon purrs and meows and no i don't take criticism
> 
> well, here's the semi-happy epilogue!!!! i hope you enjoy, i love this au very much and if people like it/if i want to, i will probably write more little oneshots on it. let me know what you think!!!
> 
> as always, i love all of you and take care of yourselves!!!

Phil used to be alone. 

He used to travel the world, following the wind because there were no paths meant for him. He used to camp under the stairs, never building a home because he would simply end up leaving again. He used to feel cold, feel quiet, feel alone. 

And then everything changed. 

  
  


~~ sometimes, good things do happen ~~

  
  


Phil woke up not to silence nor screaming.

He woke up to laughing, pure and innocent laughing that seemed impossible in the world they lived in because they were still monsters. They were still hunted. But for now, they were safe.

  
  


~~ phil didn’t know how long it would be until they were found ~~

  
  


Leaving his room silently for being a monster has taught him nothing if not to be sneaky even when it was unnecessary, Phil continued down the hall and passed three other doors, each open. The rooms, when he glanced in, were empty of his three sons. The rooms only held a bed and a chest, each one with only a few personal items. 

It’s not like they can return to Dream’s land to grab Techno’s redstone or Wilbur’s books or Tommy’s other armor. 

If anything, Phil was just glad they were alive.

  
  


~~ what are you? ~~

  
  


Climbing down the stairs, Phil’s keen eyes that always saw everything searched around the living room that had a fireplace attached. The fire was blazing as it always was and Wilbur’s guitar was lying next to it on the floor. A jukebox was close by with Cat on it and Techno’s cape was thrown over the couch.

It wasn’t much but it was home. 

Phil traveled through the living room to the kitchen where a big window showed off the outside. The house they lived in now was near the ocean per Tommy’s request. It was about a five minute walk from the house to the ocean and it was through a field with grass that went up to your chest. It was a cottage, a small cottage on a field by the ocean and Phil can’t remember the last time that a place like this felt like an actual home. 

Maybe it was because he had his sons back for the first time in decades.

  
  


~~ hybrids always aged differently ~~

  
  


When the father glanced out the window, he couldn’t help but laugh when he saw a huge cobblestone tower that was so big and so ugly and so Tommy. And once he started laughing, he almost started crying. 

They were free. 

They were finally free.

  
  


~~ free from what? ~~

  
  
  
Phil took a deep breath as he opened the screen door, taking in the bright sunlight and smell of salt that came across with the wind. The wind ruffled Phil’s hair, as if it was saying hello and Phil could only smile. 

Walking along the path that was so hastily made, Phil kept his eye on the cobblestone tower. There was a small platform high in the air and Phil could recognize that blonde hair from anywhere. And as he got closer, he could hear Tommy’s voice along with Techno’s. 

Techno was at the base of the tower, his hands curling around skulls in his palms. Tommy was screaming down at him and Techno only raised an eyebrow.

  
  


~~ they were brothers ~~

  
  


“Try me, bitch boy!” Tommy screamed, yelling when Techno sent a burst of soul magic after his platform, hitting the wall right next to it. “Hah, you missed!”

  
  
“Whoops, “ Techno deadpanned before throwing another skull at him, hitting the platform directly. Tommy was thrown into the air at the force of the explosion and Phil sighed, his wings bursting from his back. He hurtled into the air, smiling softly at Techno’s quiet chuckles, and caught Tommy as he fell, taking him back down to the ground.

“Phil,” Tommy drew out the ‘l’ in his name, slumping over Phil’s arms as if he was a corpse. “Tell Techno he was being mean.”

  
  
“The tower is gonna draw unwanted attention,” Techno defended himself but the smile was evident in his voice. “We need to be stealthy, Tommy, not annoying.”

  
  
Tommy only stuck his tongue out at the wither hybrid. Phil let out a laugh before dropping Tommy gently on the floor. However, instead of getting up, the elder guardian just lied there.

  
  


~~ they were simply kids again ~~

  
  


“Where’s Wil?” Phil asked as Techno flopped down on top of Tommy, ignoring Tommy’s complaints. 

  
  
“Where do you think?” Techno’s voice was muffled from the warm grass. 

“He’s like a bloody cat or something,” Tommy struggled under his brother. “Techno, you arse, get off of me!”

Shaking his head, Phil left his first two sons to their bickering, to their play fighting, to their smiles that are nothing but happy. 

It’s been so long since they were truly happy.

  
  


~~ it won’t last long ~~

  
  


He found Wilbur in the same place he found him for the last few days. Wilbur was tucked in the field, in a small clearing with a tree. He would lie there for hours, simply soaking up the sun like a cat on a windowsill. 

His wings were out just like how Techno’s three sets of eyes were out, how Tommy’s scales were out because here, they could do that. Here, they didn’t have to hide it. 

Here, they could be themselves.

  
  


~~ who are you truly? ~~

  
  
  
“Hey, mate,” Phil sat down next to Wilbur who seemed half-asleep, stretched on his side over the grass. The father leaned against the tree, the shade barely even there. “Having fun?”

  
  
“It’s so warm, dad,” Wilbur sleepily mumbled and Phil’s heart fluttered. “The End was always cold.”

  
  
“Well, you’re not going to be cold again,” Phil promised and he promised a lot of things. But this time, he swore he would keep them all. Gently, Phil began to run his hand through Wilbur’s hair and Wilbur moved closer, curling up against him. 

As Phil closed his eyes and lifted his head towards the sun, he knew that this was home.

  
  


~~ you don’t have a home ~~

  
  


Tommy and Techno stumbled into the clearing minutes later, still arguing over the cobblestone tower that still stood there. They quieted slightly when they caught sight of their brother. 

Techno came into Phil’s other side, leaning his back against Phil’s free arm. Tommy fell over Phil’s legs, chirping something softly. Techno snorted, growling something back without ever opening his eyes. 

Wilbur softly purred in content.

  
  


~~ in a state of peaceful happiness ~~

  
  


One by one, Phil’s boys fell asleep. 

Tommy curled around Phil’s legs, gills fluttering softly as he slept.

Techno’s head fell against Phil’s shoulder, soft growls escaping every so often.

Wilbur stayed by his side, his wings protected by Phil’s own. 

This was family.

  
  


~~ that’s the right word ~~

  
  


Long, long ago, Phil was known by a different name. With his eyes that were a pure white and his wings that were a pure black, people called him a legend, a myth, a fairy tale told by parents to keep children in bed at night. 

They called him Herobrine. 

They said that he wandered the land, taking what he wanted and leaving behind nothing but ruin. They said that he would destroy homes for nothing but the fun of it. They said that the monsters obeyed his every command and one day, he would try and take over the three realms. 

Of course, they were simply tales, simply fables, simply words. 

It was only a story.

  
  


~~ but let it be said and always remembered that phil knew he was a monster ~~

~~ he would destroy the three realms and anyone who dared stand against him if that meant his sons were safe ~~

~~ and if that made him a monster, then so be it ~~


End file.
